Taiyogan: Solar Release
by UncleDrew
Summary: New to fanfic. Something amazing happened after the sealing which leaves Naruto's life 100x better and a million times more difficult. Godlike!Naruto/Orig.Bloodline!Naruto/Serious!Narut o. Naru/Ino and Kakashi adopts him.
1. Chapter 1

_'...' = thoughts._

_"..." = speech._

_(After the Kyuubi attack, the Yodaime is gone.)_

In the Hokage's office, Sarutobi Hiruzen or better known as the 3rd was observing a newborn baby boy's eyes. 'This is so strange' he thought. After the sealing and Minato's death, the most unexpected thing happened. Naruto's infant body glowed a vibrant purple, black, and white, with what looked like stars, and as quickly as it happened it disappeared along with the boy's whiskers and most importantly … Kyuubi's seal. Then a new seal in the shape of what seemed to be a small star appeared before travelling to the boy's eyes and turning them into what looked like a moving galaxy of glowing amethyst with a shining black iris. It was extremely breathtaking but before anyone could see him, he shushined into his office and placed a soundproof barrier around it.

"Dog show yourself, everyone else, make sure nobody else gets in here!" he said to seemingly no one. With a chorus of 'Hai hokage-sama' and a whoosh of wind it was just the hokage and the dog masked anbu. "Take off your mask Kakashi and tell me what you see please." Kakashi took off his mask and peered at the small boy with his lone sharingan eye. What he saw made his jaw plummet and a mixture of shock, awe, and fear cross his visage. "What th… What the fuck? Is that some sort of kekkai genkai?" The old man rubbed his chin in thought. "To be completely honest, I have absolutely no damn idea. This is a troubling yet interesting development. My title the professor does me nothing in this situation." He then shouted to his anbu "Bring in Hyuuga Hiashi."

After a bit of waiting and thinking on the hokage's part and some reading combined with perverted giggles on Kakashi's part, a bear masked anbu poofed into existence with a very confused Hyuuga clan head, and then disappeared once more. "Hello Hiashi, Kakashi here and I are in need of your services." Realization dawned upon him then 'He must want me to let him know if the sealing was successful! Strange though considering his trust in the 4th's abilities.' "Of course hokage-sama, how may I be of service?" The hokage rose and carried Naruto to the table. "Please scan his body's chakra network then his eyes." Hiashi nodded and activated his byakugan while the room's other two occupants looked on curiously. While Hiashi was looking at the boy's tenketsu his eyebrows literally shot up over his head. At seeing this, both the hokage and Kakashi were bouncing with anticipation knowing that Hiashi was the epitome of calm and collected and something amazing must be going on to warrant such a reaction.

'Wha… what the fuck?' Hiashi thought as he deactivated and closed his eyes. "Well .. ?" the hokage drawled, waiting for an explanation. "H.. hokage-sama." he stuttered "This is impossible!" He then proceeded to quickly close the tenketsu on the boy's heart, a killing blow for anyone. The hokage and Kakashi tried to stop him but before they could, the chakra around Hiashi's fingers became visible and exploded back toward him, leaving scorch marks and burns. "What happened?" Kakashi and the hokage said simultaneously, forgetting their anger for a moment. "Hi… his .." he cleared his throat "He has different, extremely more potent chakra. It would take 1500 times less chakra than us for him to create a shadow clone. This means his chakra control will be absolutely unheard of, even better than Tsunade-sama's herself. The kyuubi is no longer sealed within him, and his eyes are so bright i can't look directly at them. The reason they glow faintly.. is because.. he has unlimited pools of chakra in them, and they are an unknown dojutsu."

The hokage's and Kakashi's jaws literally fell onto the floor. 'This is ridiculous.' They both thought. "This.. this is an SSS-class village secret, you're dismissed Hiashi-san, Kakashi, but both of you remember to report here tomorrow for a meeting with the council." He sighed. "Life just got a lot more complicated my friends."

XXX

**[A/N] Hey this is technically my first, technically my second fan-fiction and I would really appreciate some feedback from you guys. I usually read but I wanted to see how writing felt for once so I thought of this cool story idea. I update quickly so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the next chapter of Taiyogan: Solar Release! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had things to do.**

**Jackseaweedjackson – Thanks and don't worry, I've already planned what will happen with his power.**

**TwelveTailedFox – Thank you! I really wanted to write an original story.**

**Duplex8, FuujinNoKitsune, Generation Zero – This chapter explains a lot.**

**Rooivalk253 – Yeah NarutoxIno is my favorite pairing.**

**BROTH3R MENACE – Thank you very much for your input! I definitely tweaked this chapter a bit due to this review and don't worry, for a while he may seem unbeatable but everyone has a point where they realize they aren't as powerful as they think.**

**Freddy4200 – Nah, they knew he had a reason for it.**

_**Before I start this chapter, here's a quick heads up: Naruto doesn't have kyuubi anymore or whiskers. Also in my story he looks EXACTLY like his father, not any Kushina in him just pure Minato, a copy of him basically with just tanner skin. He will be serious and calm but not necessarily cold. Here we go!**_

8 years after that council meeting which nobody who wasn't a participant knew what happened, we find Kakashi carrying a bucket of ice cold water outside of his home. With the stealth and poise of a true elite ninja, he jumped onto the roof in a single leap yet not causing a sound nor disturbance on the tiles. A evil smirk formed on his face (hidden by his mask) as he stealthily crouched and tipped-toed toward his victim. He then poured the buckets contents on the blond boy laying on a blanket asleep …

XXX

Naruto shivered as a cold splash of water accompanied by the stinging pelts of sharp pieces of ice was poured on his slumbering frame. "Gah! What was that for?!" he grumbled as he jumped from under the cover and glared at his dad. 'Interrupted my dream of me and Ino-chan eating ramen again!'

Kakashi simply chuckled at his son's misfortune. "It's training time Naruto-chan!" he said as if it was a normal occurrence. Which was true, he started training Naruto at 5 to become a bigger prodigy than even him. It wasn't him pressuring Naruto or anything, it was simply that Naruto had a very peculiar dream, one that Kakashi had no qualms about helping him achieve.

"Why couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person otou-san?" he said only to see a retreating Kakashi and an answer of "Where's the fun in that?" Grumbling something about 'stupid dads' he dragged his now soaked blanket behind him as he jumped to the ground. He entered the house and made it to his room. It was fairly simple and design, and looked rather clean for a 8 year old but other than that it was completely normal. At least that's what people thought.

He took a shower, basking in the warmth of the water as he wondered how he'd fell asleep on the roof. Usually he'd go out and look at the stars, he felt attracted to them and felt as if they called out to him, as crazy as he figured that sounded. But last night was the first time he was enchanted by their beauty and fell asleep. That should have been impossible considering his attentiveness and nearly limitless amount of energy. Brushing his thoughts aside he dried off and took a look in the mirror to get dressed.

When he took his mask off (the one he wore due to Hatake tradition, and because it looked super cool) he thought he looked INCREDIBLY similar to one of his idols, the Yodaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. He questioned his dad about it but he just shrugged and said "Must be coincidence, he was my sensei after all." Naruto knew there was much more to the story than that, as he was always taught to look underneath the underneath but just let it go and opted to trust his father.

As for his clothing he wore a black Yodaime-style black long sleeved shirt with the kanji for solar on the front and the Hatake clan symbol on the shoulders in purple. He also had black ANBU issue shinobi pants with purple bandages wrapped around his ankles and black shinobi sandals. There was a ring in the shape of a spiral galaxy on his finger that he received from his jiji, the Sandaime Hokage for passing the genin exam at the mere age of 7. Last but not least his father gifted him with a black Yodaime-style cloak and instead of flames on the bottom it was a galaxy, but he never wore that for training. His cool look and demeanor accompanied by his handsome features/enchanting bloodline eyes and toned body garnered him a lot of attention from females in Kohona, and I mean A LOT of attention. He had the 3rd largest fanclub next to Itachi Uchiha in 2nd and his dad in 1st. He was nice to the girls though, which is why, despite his best efforts to stem it, it continued to grow.

"Naruto let's go! Training with Gai and I and afterwards we have a simple C-rank. Oh and also Iruka wanted to see you for something at the academy. You have 2 minutes to get down here or else no ramen this Saturday!"

Now, Naruto was very serious and calm save when he's being sarcastic or when he's annoyed or angry, but there's one thing Naruto doesn't play around with and that's his seldom ate ramen. His eyes widened and he Taiyoshied (Space Transported) downstairs next to his father. Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at the elliptical swirl of stars that appeared along with his son and disappeared. "When did you create this technique Naruto?" he asked intrigued. Over the 3 years of training he they were able to figure out and train a lot of his ocular abilities but Naruto always seemed to surprise him with a new jutsu.

Naruto looked up at his father and back down at his miso soup and replied with an unseen smile. "Well one day I saw you shunshin, and all of a sudden my eyes started to break down the technique and show me how to do it. With enough research on jutsu theory and elemental/shape manipulation, I just did a seal less shunshin which I evolved into the shunpo (Flash Step) and after that I embued my bloodline chakra into it and what you get is the Taiyoshi.

Kakashi was surprised at this new dojutsu revelation and filed it away for later use. "Well come on Naruto-chan, 'let's not let you flames of youth diminish!'" Naruto looked scared for a second before he and his dad burst into laughter. He then stood up and henged into a perfect copy of Gai and gave his best good-guy pose. "Oh don't worry my hip eternal rival! We shall be at the training grounds in no time or we'll run a thousand laps around Kohona on our thumbs! YOSH!" He then grabbed the now traumatized Kakashi and Taiyoshied to training ground 14.

XXX

Gai was doing one fingertip handstand pushups when Naruto and his eternal rival appeared in a elliptical swirl of stars which shocked him to no end.

"Yo. Gai-sensei." Came from Naruto who was sitting cross legged reading a jutsu scroll.

"Yo." Came from his rival who was stumbling trying to read icha icha but suffering from serious vertigo, all in all he didn't look hip.

"Naruto-kun! Was that a space-time jutsu? It's flames of youth are shining brightly!"

Naruto looked confused for a second "Space-time, like what the Nidaime and Yodaime used? But I call this jutsu Taiyoshi or Solar Transport." Kakashi and Gai smiled. 'Seems like he didn't have access to the space-time jutsu theory in the library. Oh well that's something we'll correct.'

"Naruto, it's time to triple your training! You're about average chuunin without your bloodline and that's not good enough!" Kakashi said. Gai added in with "20 laps around the village!"

Naruto smirked then phased out of existace then back in. "Done."

Kakashi and Gai sweatdropped, then added "No chakra brat! Now make It 35!"

Naruto chuckled and started his laps. 10 minutes later he returned with only a little bit of sweat forming. Gai was tearing up and thought 'His flames of youth shine so brightly!' Kakashi simply smiled then started again "Alright Naruto well done. Now onto ninjutsu, Jiraiya said he gave you some scrolls on elemental ninjutsu and rasengan. I know that you've been working on the raikiri as well so start with that. Naruto nodded and grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, the chirping noise growing louder as the electricity sparkled to life in his hand. "Raikiri!" he shouted and thrust the purple lightning into a nearby tree.

"Very good Naruto. Now Doton: Doryūdan, Katon: Karyūdan, Fūton: Kami Oroshi, Raiton: Kuropansa and we're done."

He performed the jutsus flawlessly, then waved. "Bye Gai-sensei" As they went to get a C-rank mission .

**XXX**

**THANKS FOR READING ! REVIEW ! ENDING WAS RUSHED I KNOW SORRY. I'LL FIX IT TOMORROW !**


End file.
